battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Strategy for Close-Ranged Enemies
This is the general stratagy for Close-Ranged enemy bosses. This article is built by the Battle Cats community to carry out the best stratagy. The first encounter of a dangerous Close-Ranged Boss is the 3rd Chapter Moon/Iriomote Stage. Examples of Close Range Bosses * Teacher Bun Bun (Floating) * Bore (Red) * Shy Boy (Red/Floating) * Dober P.D * Shadow Boxer K (Black) General Stratagy Warning : may be quite different on user taste and quite arbitrary. The most useful strategies for close bosses is to spam a lot of meatshields. Meatshields are units that sacrifice themselves to prevent the boss from getting too close. These cats must be spammable and preferebly have High Health. Examples are Cat, Crazed Cat, Tank Cat, Crazed Tank Cat. Boogie Cat, Burger Cat, Axe Cat, Crazed Axe Cat. Then, with your leftover money, spawn long-rangers. Examples include Gross Cat, Dragon Cat, and Paris Cat. Close dealers will not help, as the enemy bosses tend to be much much stronger. However, if the Close Dealer has advantage over the enemy's color type (Example : Island Cat against Bore), the unit may be useful. What if you are out of money? A way to mend this is to use 4 meatshields, and only spawn 3 when money is not plentiful. When money is plentiful again, spawn 4 meatshields. Like all Long Rangers, protecting a Higher Level Unit, such as Bahamut Cat or Ururun Wolf is the key strategy. If these units are not ready, try stall the enemy and wait them to be recharged. Black Enemies Most black enemies, (Except for Le'noir and Dark Otter) tend to have a high amount of Knockbacks. Due to this fact, Fast-Attacking Long-Ranged Cats can periodically knock back Black enemies, keeping your front lines safe. Use spammable cats like Paris Cat or Figure Skating Cats for, and Delinquent Cat or Bodhisattva Cat to dish out damage. This strategy works for all the Bun Bun Variants too, as they tend to have high amounts of Knockbacks. Shockwave Enemies When facing Shockwave dealers, D NOT spam meatshields. Spawning meatshields in front of a enemy, say Kory, will produce shockwaves more frequently, killing all of your damage dealers in the process. Only pick long ranged cats, to stall the enemy. If you think you have dealt enough damage to the enemy, Sent it Bahamut Cat or Ururun Wolf to finish the enemy off. In case of Pigeon de Sable, You will have to use Gross Cat for a fast production and powerful attacks. The ability "Attack Power Increases when Health Drops below (Some)%" is extremely good for this type of enemies. Metal Enemies Metal enemies only take 1 damage per attack. For instance A metal enemy takes equal damage (1) From either a Level 1 Cat or a Level 30 Bahamut. But Critical hits deals the full damage. When facing Metal enemies, replace the "Long Rangers" with "Critical Cats" Units. Facing Metal is pretty much luck depending on the critical value. Melee + Ranged Combined An Example is Cave Fillet (Teacher Bun Bun + Dark Emperor Nyandam) When you knock back the close ranger, the long ranger can kill your cats by following up. In this case, try not to knockback the boss too many times deliberatly, or put a Stun/Stop/Knockback on the Close Ranged Boss. Category:Strategies